


Exchange

by deadburritochortles



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom
Genre: Gen, a joke?, eh, fnvfdskjnf i can't think of a summary, fuck it, i don't really know where this came from but it was fun, inspired by actual events, jhbbjfdsjf i wrote this during online classes, jkdsnd thanks for the chicken nuggets, just expanding the Br universe, vaguely concerning sentence?, wow i have a thing for one word titles huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadburritochortles/pseuds/deadburritochortles
Summary: The chicken nuggets were worth it.
Relationships: Cryptic | Catalyst & Durple | Ringleader, UA | Unidentified Attendants & The League of Lunatics
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Broken Reality Server





	Exchange

Ringleader catches the bag of chicken nuggets a second before it catches the ground.

“There’s enough in there for a week, and—wait a second,” Cryptic sticks her hand back into her bag, and pulls out a small cake, along with a half gallon of almond milk, passing it to them “I couldn’t find those imitation nuggets you said the spy and the so-called ‘reporter’ you say you guys are talking to like, so I got them cake. Now, are you gonna fulfill your side of the deal?””

Durple shoves a bin filled with clothing, presumably the UA’s costumes, towards Cryptic, “Of course.”

She hastily picks the clothes up. “Not a word, okay?”   
  


Durple pretends to zip her lips in that way where you  _ know _ they’re gonna spill, “My lips are sealed.”

Cryptic bikes away, and Durple cackles.

* * *

Durple arrives at the laundromat, notes that there was a book with Cipher’s face and the words “ _ How does it feel to be lore yourself _ ” on it that seemed to be emitting growling noises, and promptly pretends that it didn’t exist—sure the League was there for eachother, but sometimes you just...do  _ not _ want to get involved.

“How’d you get the food?”

It’s pretty common that Recruiter or Jester are the first ones to sniff out food when they get it, so Ringleader’s prepared when the two start making grabby hands at the food.

“I got it from Cryptic.”

Terry, who funnily enough,  _ is  _ a moth, chokes on her chicken nugget, “You  _ what? _ ”

“You know how the UA tried to catch us and we let off the coke bombs?”

Fool—who happens to be a floating dunce cap at the moment—chuckles from behind the counter, remembering the looks on their faces, “Yeah.”

“Well they couldn’t find a laundromat that knew how to get it off, so Cryptic asked me to get rid of the stains.”

“Nice! We should stain their clothes more often, these nuggets are fucking  _ good _ .” Recruiter—Oh, they’re a burrito _ — _ chimes in from their place next to Faerie’s Jar (well, his jar was commonly found in one of the laundry machines, since he’s thrown into them so he  _ stops trying to shoot the customers _ , so Burrito was just in that general area).

Ringleader grins, “I planned for that. Just make sure to hide the leftovers.’

She carefully makes sure not to swat at Moth, and sits atop one of the dryers.

_ And now,  _ she thinks,  _ we wait. _

* * *

  
  


Cryptic barges in half an hour later, yelling. “ _ Durple you motherfuc-” _

Durple is already smirking, “What happened?”

“ _ You already kn-  _ ...is that a dunce cap filled with pennies?”

She looks directly at the cap. “No.”

“...Are you sure?’

“...Yes.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then “You know what, we’ll just get new suits, it’s no big deal, Bye!” Cryptic slowly walks backwards out of the Laundromat, before breaking out into a full on run, mumbling about how they “didn’t catch their bus.”

Durple climbs into a washing machine, and wonders when her teammates will turn back to normal.

_ If _ her teammates turn back to normal.


End file.
